


Heist on Fifth Street

by Arctic_Pheonix



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bank Robbery, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Mentioned Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Pheonix/pseuds/Arctic_Pheonix
Summary: Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao-Long. They've lived lives of freedom that have put them on a lot of radars they do not want to be on. In order to survive and even thrive they need a little extra kick, Semblance. An experimental power that only the richest or highest ranking get.Together they decide to get that power but when their first avenue is blocked they turn to less than legal alternatives. The bank on fifth street is known to multiple hundreds of millions in flow every week. Putting a plan together they plan to make the first heist Vale has seen in decades.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 25





	Heist on Fifth Street

Vale was a peaceful city, low crime, great schools, no church vying for their beliefs to be factual. A city of people that could get along, sounds impossible right? Well that’s because it is, the crime rates down because most crime goes unreported at all. Vale was home to assassins, robbers, drug dealers, at least one mafia and about a half dozen corrupt police squads. Despite all this, it was one of the best places to live. Most other places had far far bigger issues, Atlas for example was practically a war zone.

An aging man with grey hair sat at his desk in an old looking office. Light pouring in through the open blinds as he gazed out over the city. Turning in his chair he watched as the door to his office opened and some of his most trusted friends came barreling in. There were two in total, a younger man dressed in the Atlas military uniform and a blonde woman.

“Ozpin, have you seen this?” The man turned to look at the scroll, the image showing security footage of what appeared to be the end of a bank heist. He had not seen it, how worrying.

“No I have not James. But it appears we are far too late to do anything about it.” And that's the truth, he highly doubted they would find these people anytime soon. “Do we have any idea about who we’re dealing with?”

“Some, firstly, considering that councilwoman prospect Scarlet Floral was shot and we know they had a sniper working I can only assume Ruby Rose is involved.” Ozpin raised an eyebrow and nodded for him to go on. “There are four possible nests that she could have made the shot from while covering the heist and only she could have made it from any of them. I assume you’ve heard of the Crimson Reaper?”

“Yes, the Atlasion sniper that rumors say could shoot someone at three and a half kilometres in a hurricane?” The blonde simply stared at him at that.

“That’s the one, and I don’t doubt she could. Used to be the best sniper we had, then we found out she was twenty two, she worked for us for seven years. She was dishonorably discharged for that. Now she’s one half of the assassin ‘Ladybug’, she’s dangerous.” Ironwood placed a file on Ozpin’s desk. “Blake Belladonna, the other half of ‘Ladybug’, We don’t know how they met but Belladonna was a licensed merc. Took one too many shady deals, got revoked, we believe this is where Ladybug started, we can’t even bring the Ladybug case to court or anything, they're just that good.”

“Nothing that proves it’s them? Or just that they have alibis?” Ironwood nodded at the blonde woman.

“Both. Belladonna was also a rebel leader, working with the White Fang. She was cleared for those charges by Interpol, don’t know why. Files are classified” Another file hit the desk. “These two are what really links things together, Weiss Schnee and her bodyguard Yang Xiao-Long. Xiao-Long is Rose’s sister, worked closely with Ladybug when they first started and was an academy drop out. We believe she runs an underground fighting ring. Schnee is an oddity.”

“No she isn’t. Weiss Schnee has been a troublemaker since fourteen. She’s not as bad as the other three however.” The blonde glanced back at the soldier.

“That’s where you're wrong Glynda. Weiss has been the primary suspect in no less than a half dozen murder cases and at least three terrorist attacks. She violently supports faunus rights, sometimes more than the White Fang. Only person to be forcibly banished from Atlas in the last two hundred years” James tapped the file. “Trust me, if I could get her into a cell she would have been years ago.”

“What do they need that much money for?” Ozpin puzzled over the one blank spot in this whole equation. Any idea how long they’ve been planning this?” 

“Belladonna had a semblance, she didn’t a week ago.” That gave everyone pause. “I can only assume they all are after one. If I had to guess I’d say they’ve been working on this for months.”

“Is there any good news to this at all?”

“JNPR has been arrested.” James pulled out his scroll and stared at it for a long moment. “We got a hit on Rose, we know where she is.”

“Then we better get going.” The three grabbed what equipment they needed and went to head out. “Remember though, we suspect her but if there is no evidence against her there is little we can do.”

“Right, they probably plan for us to arrest her anyway.” James paused at the door. “I don’t expect to be able to arrest her today, they’ve had too much time to plan this.”

* * *

**Two and a half weeks earlier.**

* * *

In a penthouse with a view over the city at large mechanical bits and pieces rested around the room. Cans of spray paint lay forgotten to one side of a freshly repainted brick wall. In the main seating area blueprints covered every table. Three women were scattered throughout the place, a black haired cat faunus next to the fireplace going over a folder. A blonde on the ground working underneath a motorcycle and a redhead at a table covered in equipment and pieces of what appeared to be a scythe. The three were talking constantly. The elevator doors opened and a white haired woman stepped out.

“Problem…” She paused as she took in the state of the room. “How did you get the bike up here past security?”

“Uh, is it not allowed up here?” The white haired woman stared at the blonde for a long moment. “I walked it through the lobby and onto the elevator. Sorry Weiss.”

“No it’s not a problem, just Yang, try to be more discreet.” Weiss’s head snapped to the side as she heard the redhead giggling. “That goes for you too ms. ‘I’ll just air drop the replacement part to my scythe on the roof.’ Need I remind you all that we are trying to remain inconspicuous?”

“Right Weiss. How’d things go with your father?” The cat faunus was leaning her head over the back of the couch as she spoke.

“Not well, while ordinarily he would be glad to supply us the funds he simply can’t at the moment. The state of Atlas has reached his doors.” Everyone in the room winced at that. “And so we’re left having to come up with forty million on our own.”

“Shit, we need semblances.” The red head stood and walked into the main sitting area. “With everything we’ve done and the people we pissed off we’d never stand a chance otherwise.”

“I have a twenty million contract outstanding so we’ve at least got some.” The red head nodded at the cat faunus. “But enough isn’t enough is it Ruby?”

“No, what we need is funds, our lives are fucked from any real viewpoint.” The others quickly agreed and made their way over. “Whatever we do to get the other twenty mil is probably going to be our lives, and I’ve only got one idea. We hit the fifth street bank.”

“What? Ruby that’s a hell of a risk.” Yang was the one that spoke. The other agreeing quickly they all knew the dangers. “The last ones to try are still locked up in the Vault, that was nearly forty years ago.”

‘Not to mention if one of us is seen, we lose all funding from my father.” Weiss’s words quieted the group. “Blake?”

“I say it’s convenient.” Blake tapped a point on the map. “My target is giving a speech around the corner and four point three klicks away.”

“That's down tornado alley.” Tornado alley had gotten its name for it’s high winds, often called the windiest street in the modern age. Yang glanced at the red head. “Think you can make the shot sis? We’ll need you covering our asses.”

“It’ll be tough, but once my baby’s fixed I could hit him, how long before this speech Blake?” Ruby glanced over at their companion.

“Day of the deadline, gives us two and half weeks. If you get him during the speech the client promised an extra ten mil.” Ruby nodded and glanced back at the map. “We’ll have to learn the wind patterns but that’s all public record. Overall if my time in the Fang taught me anything we’ll need to have our equipment ready in a week.”

“I can handle most of the equipment work. Meanwhile, S.C.Y.T.H.E get on the research of those wind patterns.” The TV in the room flashed to life. The bright glow of the shining red eye bathed the area in light as S.CY.T.H.E came to life.

“Shall I also get ready for another move ma’am?” Ruby nodded, her own AI, developed based mostly on stolen specs to one Penny Polendina, had been designed to control most of the team's equipment when ordered to. “Right away.”

“Any other major details?” Weiss nearly cursed as she looked at her scroll.

“General Ironwood is in town.” That was bad, if anyone could catch them it’d be him. Ruby leaned forward and seemed pensive. They were taking a massive risk here but they absolutely needed this to go off. The only problem they faced was the plan.

“Weiss, would your father be willing to pay for one surgery if he knew we had a means to get the funds for the other three?” Weiss seemed conflicted. She said she’d call him and walked off for a moment.

“He says he will but that’s it, success or fail that’s the end of his funding.” The group looked to each other and nodded. This was their best shot and they had to take it. A lifetime in prison or a lifetime of freedom.

“Okay, Blake that’s you, we can recover from gunshots but if our get away driver takes a bullet.” The faunus nodded her agreement at that. Her taking a bullet could very well destroy all their work. “Good.”

“We’ve got a lot of other problems as well Rubes, we need an escape vehicle.” Yang glanced at her mostly disassembled bike. “I’ll get in touch with Qrow.”

“Right then, Weiss, Yang. Case the joint, I want to know the weekly patrol routes of nearby cops. I want to know which rich assholes show up and when. The whole nine. Blake We’ll need at least two escape routes, make it four.” Ruby leaned back. “Someone call Jaune, we’ll need his team's help here.”

“I’d recommend having them do it here.” Weiss circled a point on the map. “That gives them an advantage and should buy us an extra three minuets.”

“And minimizes their chances of getting away.” Blake stared at the white haired girl. “They're not going to like that.”

“We’re skipping town with almost a hundred mil and semblances.” Weiss glared back. “If they have an issue they can try and find us.”

“You sure Weiss? You know Jaune’s okay with killing anyone and everyone to get to us.” Weiss nodded and Ruby sighed. If her team was set then she’d go along with it. “When he comes after us in the future you're killing him.”

“Of course, Ruby just because I’ve done far less killing than any of you does not mean I am incapable of it.” Weiss stood and began walking towards her room. “Everyone should do inventory tonight so we can start heading out tomorrow.”

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

Weiss walked out of her room to find Blake and Ruby leaning over the coffee table, pencils in hand while maps and blueprints lay strewn about. The two were muttering quietly to each other and pointing at various things on their maps and documents. Weiss had seen them plan out things many times before, a side effect of living with assassins she supposed.

“You know, despite being in the middle of planing a murder they’re kinda cute.” Weiss turned to face Yang, the blonde sipping on her morning coffee while leaning against the wall. “Morning beautiful.”

“Good morning to you as well…” Weiss paused as the smell of coffee finally registered. She knew that smell, she knew it well. They each had their own brand they liked so coffee was a mess for them. Except Blake, she would drink whatever was made. “Is that my coffee?”

“Sorry, mine ah, spilled and Ruby only has enough to get her through this heist so.” At Weiss’s glare Yang jumped back in panic. “I cleaned it! I swear! I’m just out of coffee now.”

“Good.” Weiss turned and walked towards the kitchen, she needed her own mug. The group had a lot to go over today. Weiss walked into the kitchen and found most of it packed away, S.C.Y.T.H.E worked fast. “Have you finished the upgrades to Bumblebee? What about your arm?”

“Okay one, the arm, civ spec, still can’t change that just yet. Two, you know Rubes is the one to do all the work there.” Yang glanced over at the pile of machinery in the middle of the main room. “I ran into a problem with the upgrades, I need extra burn crystals, the engine can’t keep up as is.”

“Luckily, father still owes me some dust.” There was a bang from the sitting area, Weiss sighed. She had an idea what that was and sure enough when she walked around the corner there they were. Ruby had Blake pinned to the table and the two were locked together. “What do you think it was this time?”

“To take a guess, Blake had a stupidly risky idea that could somehow buy us more time.” Weiss nodded, that would do it. She was content to let the two be for a time. “Get dressed, I’ll pick up the list and we’ll get going.”

“Oh hey guys.” Ruby looked up, Blake still pinned beneath her. The cat faunus looked irritated at them. “When’d you get up?”

“Not too long ago, we’re going out for supplies.” Weiss walked around to the front and grabbed her keys. Turning back to the group she smiled widely. “Do finish before we get back.”

Weiss and Yang stepped into the elevator and selected to go down to the first floor. Neither of them thought to tell their friends that they were heading down to the bank first. Several people in the lobby flinched at the sight of Yang. She gave the first they passed finger guns and kept walking. The one she gestured at looked ready to have a heart attack. Weiss smiled and shook her head.

“Must you?” Yang sent a cheerful confirmation her way. The two of them stepped into the garage. “What are we taking?”

“Well, not Rubes’s truck for sure and not the old beat up.” Yang walked around until they stood in front of a green car. “How about this one.”

“The Camaro, fine, let’s go.” The two piled into the car and set off. They traveled for a short time, picking up a few things. They eventually parked outside the Bank. “It’s a shame we’ll have to get rid of this car after all this.” 

“Yep, let’s go in, I’ll see what the front looks like, you get close.” The two stepped out and began walking up to the bank, each taking note of things as they went. The side alley was unusable for getting a car through but the back alley was more than usable from their angle. Yang noted that she would likely need to swing by the area on her bike at some point to get a .clean sweep. There was a security camera in the alley so they had to be careful there.

The two entered the bank and Yang took note of the main area’s layout, she quickly gathered how far each door was from one another and where security was. Noting how clear the front entry was she watched to see what could be seen. Reception was cut off but the door into their space was obvious.

“Your arm could get through that, Ruby would need to look at it of course but you should be fine.” Yang grinned, it was clear Weiss was talking about the glass but to anyone else it may seem like a normal conversation.

“I don’t know princess, Ruby may not want to use my arm to test that new plating she’s working on, not really worthwhile you know? You think she’ll get it done?” Weiss hummed for a moment as she pondered the question. “I mean if it can’t stand up to civ spec what good is it?”

“She would need to get her hands on military spec gear to truly test it and even then.” A passing man cleared his throat and the two turned to him. “Yes?”

“I apologize, you have a friend working on armor plating?” Yang nodded with a grin. Someone asking them about this would let them make it more convincing with little effort.

“My little sister, she’s working on designing a new lightweight armor plating for civilian use. Said something about how dust rounds are too easy to get nowadays while an effective counter is difficult to find.” The man nodded at that, most agreed that dust was far too widely available.

“I hope she gets it done then, brothers know we need it.” Yang nodded. The civilian sector could really use better and more readily available armor plating, dust rounds were far too easy to get. Yang turned back to Weiss and the two walked up to the counter. Weiss leaned forward and talked quickly with the teller, her eyes darting around the interior of their side of the glass. Yang watched the guards, taking note of the paths they walked, noting that to get any real idea how the bank operated they would need access to the security cameras. The two were gone in short order.

“We’ll need disguises to get a proper sweep, we learned a lot but not nearly enough.” Once they were in the car and moving Weiss dropped her bitchy rich girl act. “Any ideas?”

“That exterminator still owes Qrow.” Yang drummed her fingers on the dash. “Think Blake and Rubes’ll have time? WAIT! I recognized one of the tellers, I think I can get some dirt on him.”

“How bad?”

“Try working part time as a stripper and porn actor wherever you can without your wife knowing bad.” Weiss glanced at the blonde. 

“A seemingly straight man working those jobs in gay bars? Sounds like some pretty serious blackmail.” Yang smirked at her.

“I never said anything about gay bars.”

“Oh please, you only go to gay bars, and The Crow’s Nest but I’m fairly sure they don’t hire strippers.” Weiss pulled the car into their next stop. “At least I hope Qrow hasn’t.”

“Nah, not his scene. Plus Clover’d kill him.” Yang smirked as she stepped out of the car. “You know, if he doesn’t when he finds out about the whole crime thing.”

* * *

“You know, if Ironwood’s in town he’s going to pick up on your most likely nest for this.” Blake frowned at the map once more. “Our plan will only buy so much time and even then we have no idea if it’ll work come the time.”

“Ehm, if I may ma’am?” Blake nodded to S.C.Y.T.H.E. “Based on my findings your idea should work during the selected time frame however the shot must be made between 3:40 and 3:50. The easiest moment would likely be a ten second window at 3:47”

“That’s better than I expected, if we push it we can buy more time than anticipated.” Blake turned to Ruby with a smirk. “Think you can make that shot.”

“Babe, I could make that shot around a corner and with gunpowder rounds. As it is? Too easy.” Ruby flipped over the back of the couch, unnecessarily showy as usual. “Get in touch with Winter, see if she can delay the military at all.”

“Still can’t believe your old commanding officer is working with us.” Ruby smirked as she set to work assembling the pile of parts on the table. “What do you have on her?”

“Nothing I’d use. Winter was a lot like Yang for me back in those days.” Ruby paused for a moment “She doesn’t hear that.”

“Ehm, apologies ma’am but you have a message from Winter.” Ruby looked up and told the AI to read it out. “She says, and this is exact wording, ‘Ruby, what the ever loving hell are you planning now?’ should I inform her ma’am?”

“Nah, tell her we can’t risk it.” Ruby snapped the last piece into place and briefly brought the rifle up to look through the scope. Smirking she flicked the weapon out and was now holding a massive scythe. “S.C.Y.T.H.E contact JNPR, we’ve got work for them and I’ve had a fantastic idea.”

“Oh? Well now, what idea might that be?” Blake smiled as she leaned over the couch and watched Ruby get a few practice swings in.

“Well, if JNPR gets caught, which is likely and we show up to bust them out they’ll owe us.” Blake’s smile widened at that. Ruby’s own grin was devious. “If they owe us we can streamline things, start an empire.”

“Oh, you know I love how you think.” Blake stretched and got off the couch. “Want to head out to your nest? Get started on setting things up?’

“I’ll need to set it up to be there from three to six.” Ruby spun her weapon around so it ended up holstered on her back. “We’ll need three rooms, my study area for cover, my nest and a place to leave Crescent Rose and my equipment.”

“I’ll scout the building tonight, leave the study set up until tomorrow?” Ruby nodded and Blaek went on, the bank's floor plan laid out before her. “Okay so the way I see it our best bet is for me to back the van right up to this door with the back open.”

“That gives Weiss and Yang less exposure time. Perfect, but they’ll need to go down to the vault and back up without the hostages trying to trip the alarm.” Blake smirked and tapped a number on another map.

“Remember that job a couple months ago? One of my solo runs? I already got the police response time for that.” Circling a building across from the Bank Blake went on. “If the silent alarm is triggered around thirty seconds after that window is blown out the cop sent to look into it will be asked to check on the bank as well.”

“We let a couple hostages go, make sure they know about me…” Ruby smirked as it all went over in her head. “Oh Blake, you're a genius.”

“I try. But there is one major problem.” Ruby nodded at Blake’s words, the redhead knew the issue well. “Our non-contract kill rule.”

“We don’t, I know. We don’t touch civilians.” Ruby leaned back in her seat. “We’re bluffing, they say something and we lose time and our clean getaway.”

“But if they say nothing Weiss and Yang have a half hour to work.” Ruby stared at the map for a long moment. “Alright, we’ve got a plan, let’s get to it.”

* * *

**Day of the Heist.**

* * *

“Thanks Jasmine! See you in a couple hours.” Ruby waved to the receptionist as the elevator doors closed. Bringing a hand to her ear before continuing. “Reaper checking in. Position check.”

 _“Dragon and Frost in place. Awaiting signal.”_ Yang’s voice carried over the earpiece she wore.

 _“Shadow in place, awaiting entrance.”_ Ruby smiled and bobbed her head to non-existent music as she walked from the elevator to her study room. Blake’s response meant they could kick off at a moment's notice. Dropping a small object by the door she closed the room's curtains and dropped her bag.

“Remember, ten minutes then we go.” Ruby placed a stereo down on the table and then laid a set of mechanics textbooks and predone work around the room. Setting a cup down she turned it slightly and flopped into her seat. Now she needed to wait.

 _“JNPR checking in.”_ Ruby smiled to herself. Their supposed allies. _“We’re ready to go, initiate radio silence?”_

“Yeah, go silent. Good luck Jaune.” Ruby stood and popped the vent cover off. She crawled in. Quickly reaching her destination she grabbed the awaiting bag and moved to a different room. Kicking the cover off she dropped down. Once in the room Ruby smiled and pulled her hood up and tied a bandanna around her neck. “Reaper in position, let’s move girls.”

Pulling the bandanna up she set about getting ready. Pulling her baby out and quickly setting her nest up she took aim down the street. A podium appeared in her line of sight and she smiled. This was it, the final moments before they’d have exactly what they wanted. Ruby leaned back and waited.

* * *

Yang and Weiss pulled their mask up after Ruby gave the order and barged straight into the bank. Quickly making their presence known they knocked out the security officers and got the civilians on the ground. Yang walked straight up to the receptionist and drove her recently upgraded arm through the glass.

“Nobody moves unless we say you do.” Yang yanked someone away from a desk as she spoke. “And nobody hits that alarm until we say you do.”

“Look we’re not here for you, alright. The money in the vault is all we want.” Weiss paused and pointed her gun at one of the hostages. “You, you got a family?”

“I-I do.” Weiss leaned down to be level with the cowering man.

“Well, you're going to see them again, today even, if all goes to plan but you need to listen to us. That goes for all of you.” Weiss walked around the group as Yang pushed a couple more people into the room. “We don’t want to hurt anyone. Trust us, if we wanted you dead or hurt you would be.”

“That’s all of them. Gave the spiel?” Weiss nodded and grinned. “Dragon to Reaper. Accessing the vault now.”

“I’ll stay here for now, you get into the vault and get the first bag out to the door.” Yang nodded and moved back out of the room. Weiss pulled out a notepad. “So, should things go wrong, what’s everyone's preferred pizza order?”

Everyone piped up with their own orders and they sat in silence for a short while. Weiss found herself quickly getting bored and looked at her watch as she waited for Yang. They were starting to risk falling behind schedule at this rate, what was the blonde doing to take so much time? There was a dull thud like bang from near the back of the bank and Yang walked back into the room again.

“Reaper, this is Frost. First load is ready.” Weiss held a hand by her ear as she began to walk out of the room. Nodding to Yang on the way out, the two swapping places.

 _“Roger that, speech starting in two minutes, aimed and ready to go.”_ Weiss smirked and moved to the vault.

“So, how's everyone doing?” Silence answered Yang, the blonde chuckled softly. “Come on, you got something better to do than talk to me?”

“I personally find that the answer rather obvious. We’re getting robbed, how do you think we’re doing?” Yang’s head swiveled to the voice and she grinned at the woman.

“Well first of all lady, you ain’t gettin’ robbed, the bank is and even then they’re insured.” Yang leaned back and kicked her feet up. “We’re only hitting this bank cause it’s convenient, plenty of other big hitters out there in terms of cash flow.” 

“Um ms.” Yang glanced down to find a young child curled in a man's arms. The man tried to turn his body to hide the kid. “I’ve seen movies, usually you need more than two people to rob a bank.”

“Ah, well, there’s four of us. Our driver and a scout watching our backs. In fact.” Yang pulled her earpiece free and turned it off briefly. Bringing her scroll out she tapped the screen. “Say hello Shadow.”

 _“Really Dragon?”_ Yang didn’t reply. _“Ugh fine, hello. Now put your earpiece in before Reaper finds out.”_

“That answers your question kid?” The boy nodded. “Good, now a quick piece of advice, don’t do what we do. Everyone gets caught eventually, well besides us but we’re not a fair example.”

“Dragon, Reaper’s at kill time, move to the third load.” Weiss walked back into the room after a long moment of silence. “Once she takes the shot, JNPR will begin their operation and then we need to move to Shadow’s plot.”

“Right you are. Alright listen up, two groups get to go, anyone got kids here?” Several hands went up and Weiss walked around the group picking out the groups she’d send out. “Good, now shortly our scout will be completing an assassination contract, once that’s done a different distraction will occur. After both of these events we are triggering the alarm across the street and then the silent.” Many of their hostages looked confused. “That's where you come in, when the officer comes to see what the problem is we’ll be sending a couple of you out to distract him. Let him know that everything is okay.”

“Why should we?” Weiss glared at the man and brought a hand to her ear.

“Reaper has just completed her contract, you’ll have our snipers undivided attention.” Ruby wouldn’t shoot them, but they didn’t need to know that.

* * *

Ruby took a deep breath as she peered through the scope of her sweetheart. Scarlet Floral wasn’t a problem to Ruby, what she wanted to implement was helpful to those less fortunate but her competition had similar ideas and Ladybug had been hired to take her out. Shifting her aim she considered the wind speed and estimated the path of the current based on the patterns she knew. Loading in a signal weak light dust round she waited for a moment and fired.

Dust rounds barely made any noise when fired, far far quieter than gunpowder rounds at least so with a silencer almost no one would know what was going on. Tracking the bullet through the air Ruby grinned as it took the exact path she predicted, she watched with her sights trained on the side of the woman's head as her bullet hit her dead center of the forehead. That should keep the cops busy for a while, not Ironwood though.

“Reaper to Shadow. Jobs done contact the contractor.” Ruby pulled back and looked down at the bank. Taking time to clean up she moved back into position before the cops would show up.

 _“Good work Reaper. Move to phase two.”_ Ruby smiled and grabbed the trigger to a small explosive attached to the window of an unsuspecting building.

* * *

Blake smiled as Ruby’s voice carried through the comms, she’d done it and fired the shot. Blake brought her scroll up and dialed a number before placing it against her ear. Waiting a few moments for it to be picked up she got a receptionist.

“Hi, I’m looking for Arthur, tell him it’s about a job.” Blake waited a moment. “A name? Yeah, Ladybug.”

_“I see that you got it done. Right in the center of her head front on, where were you? In the crowd?”_

“No, my better half took the shot from around four point three klicks to the left.” Blake laughed as she heard the man sputter on the other end. “Ladybug’s a duo Mr. Watts, the Reaper and her Shadow.”

 _“Right then, I’ll wire the money now, all thirty million.”_ Blake refreshed the laptop to her side and grinned at the number showing in their account. _“My thanks for getting the job done. I know who to call if I need something similar done in the future.”_

“We’ll be looking forward to it.” Blake hung up and kicked the van into gear, parking it with the back doors right to the banks back entrance, she waited. Yang popped the door open. “How are things going?’

“Frost’s got them to agree.” Yang tossed a couple bags into the van while Blake moved and grabbed the third. “Looks like we’re getting the full half hour.”

“Good, what’s left in the vault?” Yang smiled and told her there was one more bag load. “Perfect, get it done.”

* * *

A short time passed before Frost had tripped the alarm, after a minute she sent the groups out of the bank. An elderly lady with her grandchildren and a young couple with their own kids. They met the officer at the bottom of the steps.

“Hey, can I ask you a few questions.” The elderly lady looked up and caught sight of a girl with a large gun in a window. The girl brought a finger to her lips.

“You may, is this about the window across the street?” She steeled her voice as she spoke, she doubted the claims of those in the bank but she wasn’t going to test them.

“Yes actually, looks like minor vandalism but we noticed the bank tripped the silent alarm so I need to check on that.” The officer looked the two groups over and seemed to find nothing out of the ordinary. “To be honest I just need to know that everything is okay in there.”

“Oh yes, everything is just fine. One of the tellers saw the glass break on their way back in and no one knew if the building has its own alarm system.” The officer nodded and turned to ask the others the same, getting the same story each time.

“Well it looks like every-” His radio started going off.

 _“All units, JNPR has been spotted at the Days Time museum. I repeat JNPR at the Days Time museum.”_ The officer nearly dropped what he was holding.

“Thank you for your time.” After speaking the officer grabbed his own radio as he ran to his car. Belting out his response to the alert. The two groups looked shocked, the old lady looked up to find the sniper was gone.

“Holy shit.” One of the young people muttered. The elderly lady had to agree.

* * *

Weiss grinned as she watched the cop run back to his car. Things had gone almost perfectly to plan. No major hiccups so far. Blake had told them that the first thirty million had already hit their accounts and Yang had loaded three quarters of the vault into the van. Their plot was working despite how impossible it should have been.

“Frost. Got the last of it, checked over as much of the place as I could.” Weiss smiled and turned to the hostages. “Reaper says we should leave now, she’s already waiting for pick up.”

“Good. Now than all of you, we don’t care what you do now. Don’t follow us.” Weiss and Yang vanished into the back and piled into the van with Blake. Closing the doors they started moving.

“Nice work you two, in and out just as planned.” The three laughed as they moved. Blake took time and circled for a while before pulling right next to the police line that went around the bank and waiting for Ruby.

“Hey, sorry but we can’t let you through at the moment. Someone robbed the bank.” One of the officers had tapped on the window and began talking once Blake rolled it down. The cat faunus simply grinned at him and spoke with a happy airy tone.

“Oh we’re just waiting for my girlfriend. She’s studying for entrance exams into mechanics colleges you see.” The officer commented on the difficulty of those courses. “Oh yes, they are, aren't they? But my Rose can handle it.”

Ruby stepped out of the building, her headphones on and headed down looking at her scroll. She sat on the curb without noticing anything going on around her. Blake could tell the girl had ditched her school books and had her equipment instead. The officer pointed her out and Blake told him that was her. Honking the horn caused Ruby to look up. She clambered to the car.

“Well you kids be okay then. Keep safe alright.” They assured him they would and moved on. Ruby leaned into Blake’s side as they moved. Once the Van hit the highway Blake placed a hand on the dash. Focusing on her aura she spread it out and into the vehicle. A shadow clone of the Vehicle continued on while they vanished from sight.

“Gotta love Qrow, man knows his cars.” Yang grinned as they pulled back into their apartment's garage. Piling into Ruby’s old pickup they set about their final moves and drove out of the bank.

“Too easy.” They all agreed with their leader's words. Before the night was out they were well out of town, the money in the bed and all their belongings in a trailer at the back. They were practically home free and could start planning their next big move. With a hundred and thirty million Lien they had options.

* * *

Ironwood led the charge on Rose’s last known location. Quickly coming to a building right by the bank they saw a van pull away. Barging into the building and up the stairs they quickly found Ruby’s room empty. Ironwood didn’t stop and slammed the door to a darkened room open. Sitting on a table was a pile of books and paper. Ironwood reached out and plucked a folded piece off the pile.

“Anything?” Glynda stepped into the room with him. Ironwood growled in response and handed her the note. “‘Too slow Jimmie, better luck next time. If there's a next time that is.’ What could that mean?”

Ironwood didn’t reply, simply looking through the room for clues. He froze for a moment after pulling one of the books off. Quickly and without warning he tackled Glynda out of the room. The blonde woman sputtered for a moment and demanded he get off of her. Within seconds the bomb Ironwood found went off and Glynda stopped.

“It seems they planned on us coming here.” Ironwood stood and held out a hand to help Glynda. The two turned back to the smocking remains of the room. “Of course they did, they robbed a bank without us noticing until they wanted us too. They’ve controlled every aspect of this from the start.”

 _“Ironwood, hello again.”_ Ironwood spun to find a speaker at his feet. Ruby’s voice carried through it. _“I get firing me, but you kicked me out of Atlas after the White Fang kidnapped me. I hope you realize just what that did to me. Anyway, we’ll be going on a little spree, I hope to see you try and catch us, it shouldn't be too hard, I can’t even get past the border at our next stop.”_

“They're going to Atlas.” Ironwood didn’t even stop to consider that he was being played yet again. Like a cheap kazoo.

* * *

Jaune arc growled at the guards around him. His team had gotten caught doing Ruby’s job. The fucking cops had caught up to them and had them pinned. Nora wasn’t happy about it and Ren was quiet as usual. Pyrrha looked ready to punch the wall down.

“They sold us out!” Normally Jaune would agree except Ruby had warned him of the risk ahead of time. Nora went on. “When we get out of here I’m going to ruin them!”

“Nora, calm down.” Jaune watched Ren try to calm the redhead down for a moment. A piece of paper fluttered in through the window. Looking down he had to grin at it.

“It looks like we owe them.” The paper simply said _‘Brace yourself.’_ The four ducked down. With crack the doors to the truck were blown off and their cuffs were blown apart by sniper shots. Jaune stood and led his team out of the truck. He couldn’t see them but he had a feeling Ruby had gotten them out.

“They always come through in the end.” Pyrrha was the first to speak, Jaune spoke his own agreement before they ran off. Grabbing their gear on the way.

* * *

A woman drummed her fingers on her desk. This was an inconvenience to her at best. Watching the footage of the recent heist she frowned. The people responsible were good, very good. In and out before the cops even knew what was going on and they only had two in the bank itself. Maybe she should have upped security.

“You called for me ma’am.” A green haired woman entered the building. The woman at the desk looked up, one of her blazing gold eyes hidden behind her black hair. She smiled.

“I did Emerald, I may be in need of an assassin but well.” The woman leaned back again, watching the footage again. “I can’t have them work alone, how would you like a semblance my dear?”

“Are you certain Cinder? The surgery is incredibly expensive.” Cinder smiled as she looked over the footage. She was certain of this being the right move.

“Yes, I think I am.”

* * *

**Weeks later.**

* * *

“This is Lisa Lavender with a crime report, today we have all the latest on a mysterious new crime ring, The Thorns, as well as the latest on JNPR. But firstly, assassin duo Ladybug strikes again.” The woman on the screen turned to the side slightly to reveal more of the background. An office, broken glass everywhere and a man slumped at a desk. “This time the duo has hit Vacuoian crime boss Verdant Wares. It’s assumed that The Thorns hired them for this job but no one is certain.”

“Of course we can’t know for sure what the motivation is but The Thorns seem to be trying to set up their own empire ever since their initial robbery.” A blonde woman with fair skin scowled at the screen. The woman hated people that got away. The nameplate on her desk read Salem.

“Ehm, Mr. Callows could you do me a favor and contact my husband. I and the agency will need his expertise on this case.” His reply was quick and concise. “Good, also inform him that our youngest is in detention again, thank you.”

“How did you do it?” Salem leaned forward to stare at the image of the four girls. “How did you manipulate us to get a full half hour to do as you pleased?”

**Author's Note:**

> Doc page count: 16
> 
> _Do not take this as representation of an actual Bank Heist. Do not assume anything I've said via this work to be true to real life. Do not believe me at face value that anything in this is accurate, it is a work of fiction, I made it all up. That sniper shot for example, I am 90% certain is impossible._
> 
> This was fun to write, just a random idea I had as well so there's that. but there are a couple little explanation things I should do.
> 
> Semblance  
> The 10 million lein surgery to grant the cannon powers to characters. Legally speaking not something Civilians are supposed to do but no real law about it. To get it done properly is the reason for why it's so expensive, also your buying superpowers, those ain't cheap.
> 
> Salem  
> I just kinda wanted to mix it up tbh.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! There wont be more anytime soon though.


End file.
